


Preferences

by all_new_wolverine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hand porn, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Spock is very accepting and loving, Trans Character, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Male Character, but Kirk thinks for one smol second that it might be an issue, but i might add more plot later, mostly - Freeform, ohhh boy where do I start, red workout tights, the transness is not A Thing or A Conflict or A Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_new_wolverine/pseuds/all_new_wolverine
Summary: Spock discovers a pair of Kirk's lace panties and finds them fascinating to say the least. Or, Kirk walks in to find Spock holding a pair of his panties and practically dies of humiliation before realizing that Spock is maybe... kinda... into it?“Well I just. I mean. You’re okay with that? And the fact that I wear panties? It doesn’t… I don’t know, invalidate my gender in your eyes at all?”Spock stood from the bed and walked towards him. “I could answer by saying that there are infinite ways to express and play with what humans call gender and sexuality, and that all of those are equally valid and beautiful. Or, I could—excuse me, Jim, but what do you prefer your genitals to be called?”“I, uhh, prefer 'dick' or 'cock.'"“Well, then. Or I could simply suck your cock through these lace panties you have on. Is there one option you would prefer over the other?”Kirk is a trans man in this fic. I have more info in the endnotes if you want to read those before proceeding. I am trans myself so this work partially reflects my experiences and those of other trans people I know, but it could be harmful for some trans folks to read. Read the notes if you want & be safe my friends!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 31
Kudos: 348





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the endnotes for my content note! Trans folks in particular may want to read it before continuing!

Spock closed the door behind him as he entered the resort room he and Kirk shared. The room was one of many in a rather luxurious resort that Starfleet had booked for their crew after a particularly strenuous mission. Spock was glad for the break for the sake of his captain, who had shown many signs of increased stress and tension. Spock had tried to give his captain as much reprieve as possible, advising rest and relaxation, but on a mission so important, Kirk would not give up control so easily.

Spock had hoped that Kirk would quickly show improvement once they settled in at the resort, but instead the man had remained tense and stressed. Today, he’d turned down an invitation from Scotty and Uhura and a few other crew members to attend a play. When Uhura had approached Spock with the same invitation, mentioning that Kirk had turned it down, his concern peaked. Jim was not typically one to self-isolate, so an indication that he was doing so was cause for grave concern. After turning down the invitation himself, Spock had headed back to their shared room in order to speak with Jim.

The sound of running water indicated that Jim was in the shower, so Spock sat on the foot of the bed to wait, trying to ignore the mental images of Jim’s naked, wet body that was only a few meters from him. Thankfully, it was not long before the water shut off and Kirk walked out, whistling jauntily. Unfortunately, it did not do much to help Spock’s situation, as he wore nothing but a towel slung low across his hips, leaving his upper body entirely bare. Spock hungrily took in his stomach and pecs, the small scars highlighting the bottom of his chest from his top surgery, the various burns and cuts that were still healing from the violent interactions of this last mission that peppered the rest of his torso. When Kirk saw Spock, he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh! Uh, Spock. I’m sorry, I thought I was alone. Uhura told me she was going to ask you about the play, so I presumed you would be gone for the evening. I’ll just, uh—” he gestured toward the bathroom.

“There’s no need to get dressed on my account, captain,” Spock said quickly. “I have seen you in less before.” A faint blush graced his cheeks, but he mostly maintained his stoic composure

Kirk’s cheeks, already hot from the shower, turned even redder. Had Spock just asked him to remain half-naked? No, no, of course he hadn’t. He was merely stating a logical fact. Clearly, this vacation was getting to Kirk. Still, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to consensually show off his body to his First Officer.

“I suppose that’s true. Well, if you don’t mind.” He shrugged and turned fully towards Spock, who was gazing at his body with a look that made Kirk temporarily struggle for breath. A strange noise escaped his throat, and Spock’s eyes snapped up to his. Their gazes locked for several moments, hazel eyes searching dark brown, before Kirk looked away. This was ridiculous. Kirk could practically be written up for his current behavior, and there was no way he was reading Spock’s expression correctly. He was just… observing his body… for science! Duh. “What’s on your mind, Spock?”

“When I heard you had declined the invitation, I declined as well so that I could ascertain whether you were alright.”

“Ah. I am… functioning, I suppose,” Kirk said, with a small quirk of his lips. “But I’m not at my peak. And certainly not in a place to sit still for an hour.”

“May I enquire as to what is perturbing you, captain?”

Jim gave him a sheepish smile and he ran his fingers through his wet hair absently, trying to reset his brain to logical conversation. “I guess I just can’t seem to relax. Which I don’t understand, because, I mean, we’re done, right? The mission’s over. It was… stressful and intense, but it’s done. I should be able to… let loose now, have some fun. I should be able to sit still for an hour without feeling like I’m going insane.”

Spock raised a brow. At last, here was something he could focus on besides his captain’s distracting body. “I believe what you are experiencing captain is the difference between the stressor and the stress itself. The stressor has been resolved, but the stress is still in your system. Your body is still receiving signals that you are still in danger, even though logically, you know the danger has passed.”

Kirk paused, a studious look on his face. “Yes… that—that makes sense. Logically, I know the situation is over, but emotionally, or primally, it feels like the threat continues.” He paused, looking up at Spock. “So, what do I do about it?”

“There are a few methods that humans and other beings often find useful. One is to exercise, usually some sort of running, walking, or moving that helps your body understand you are moving yourself out of danger. Another option is a ‘primal scream,’ to release the tension built up inside. Some individuals find crying to be just as useful. If none of those methods are possible, some find it useful to engage in art or meditation.”

Jim had been listening carefully the whole time until the last word, when his eyes snapped up to Spock’s. “Is that why you do it? Meditate? Does it help to complete the stress response cycle?”

Spock inclined his head. “I find that allowing myself to meditate helps my body to understand I am safe and out of danger. Sometimes I also find it fulfilling to write my own Vulcan poetry.”

“You write poetry?” Kirk’s eyes held something in them that Spock could not quite identify.

“Affirmative.”

“Could I— uh, never mind.”

Spock usually pressed when Jim left off a sentence in the middle, but in this case he would not. He was fairly sure he had been about to ask if he could read some of the poetry, which would’ve been awkward, considering most of it revolved around his love for Jim. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Kirk cleared his throat. “Well. I suppose I should try one of these things, hmm?”

“Affirmative, captain. There is an exercise facility down the hall if you would like to make use of it.”

Jim inclined his head. “I guess I chose the wrong time to take a shower. But I’ll take your advice.” He dug through his packed clothes to find workout tights, then closed the bathroom door behind him with a small smile.

While he changed, Spock’s gaze landed on his open suitcase. It was a collection of t-shirts and button downs mostly, greens and browns that brought out Kirk’s stunning hazel eyes. While Kirk looked beautiful in any color, Spock thought it was a shame that he could not wear the dark greens and browns more often, and he relished the rare opportunities to see him in them. But that was not the only thing in the suitcase. Tucked underneath one of the dark brown shirts was something that looked like white… lace? What would Kirk own that had white lace on it? Spock was almost curious enough to get up and look when the bathroom door opened again. Spock promptly sat back down.

“How do I look, Spock?” Kirk said, still topless, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning against the doorframe. He’d meant it as a joke, but as Spock’s gaze swept over him appreciatively, his mouth dried.

“Like you’re ready to release some stress, captain.”

With a look like _that_ , Kirk was ready to relieve a whole different kind of stress. But he reminded himself he was being silly and shook himself out of it. He grinned and nodded, before heading out the door. “I’ll be back in… half an hour or so.” He paused before leaving. “Will you still be here?”

“Of course.”

Kirk nodded, then closed the door behind him.

Spock sat on the bed for several long minutes. First, he wanted to be sure the captain was well situated in the workout room. If he was going to snoop, he did not want the captain barging in on him. Then, once enough time had passed, he spent several more minutes telling himself he should not violate the captain’s privacy like this. But surely it was not a violation just to see what the captain had packed? After all, he was surely planning to wear it, and Spock would see it then. Perhaps it would even be wise for him to see it now, so he would not be caught off guard later. Decision made, Spock leaned over to the suitcase and fetched the offending garment out of it. In a moment, his brain ceased to function.

In his fingers he held a white, lacy undergarment. He searched his memory for the right word: _panties._ Why had the captain packed lace panties? Was he planning on engaging in sexual intercourse with a woman? It was not unusual for the captain to do so, whether on or off duty. But then why would _he_ have packed the panties? Did he simply find them gratifying, and asked his partners to wear them for him? Spock felt a strange thrill run through them, imagining that scenario. He quickly yanked his thoughts away from his captain’s intimate sex habits and focused again on the garment.

Then again, women were not the only individuals to wear such garments. Men and of course non-binary, genderless, and otherwise gendered individuals sometimes took part in wearing such things as well. Could the captain…? Spock’s dick perked up at the thought. Did the captain himself wear such things? Spock held up the garment before him. It was sized to appropriately fit Kirk’s waist and groin. Spock’s lips parted as he imagined seeing his captain in nothing but these. The captain could be so coarse and fierce that the juxtaposition of seeing him in these was… most intriguing.

He imagined kneeling before the captain, nuzzling at his groin. He did not know the medical stage of Kirk’s transition, if he had elected to get bottom surgery or not, whether he preferred a silicone cock or not, or whether his genitals were enlarged as he took hormones, so he let himself imagine a range of genital configurations. Every single one of them was sexy and erotic. Would Jim Kirk blush while wearing these lacy things? Oh, the things Spock would say to his captain… a small groan escaped his lips at the thought.

He was so caught up in his imagination that he barely heard the door open, and he was certainly not quick enough to tuck away the illicit garment. So, Jim Kirk strode in the room, smiling and red-faced from his work out, only to find his first officer fondling a pair of his panties. His face went white.

“Sp-Spock! What are you doing? Put those down!” He lunged forward and snagged them from his grip. Spock let them go easily. “Where did you—why are you--? Spock!”

“I… apologize, captain. I saw an edge of them beneath one of your shirts and my… curiosity overwhelmed me. I did not mean to invade your privacy in such a way. It is inexcusable.”

“Damn right it is,” Jim said. He clutched the panties in his hand, trying desperately to hold on to any scrap of dignity he could muster.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. Finally, Spock broke the impasse. “How was your workout, Jim?”

Jim sighed, relaxing his grip on the lace. “It was fine. Good, even. I definitely felt a lot better afterwards. I just didn’t expect to come back to this.” He held up the panties, still avoiding Spock’s gaze.

“May I enquire…” Spock paused.

Jim gazed at the ceiling, hopelessly. His first officer, the man he most often imagined debauching him in said garments, had already discovered this about him. He may as well ask him whatever questions about human culture he wanted. “Go ahead, Spock.”

“I was curious as to whether you prefer to wear those garments or if you ask your sexual partners to wear them. I presumed it was the latter, but… they are the correct size to fit you.”

Kirk’s cheeks burned. This was incredibly embarrassing and erotic all at once. Spock was saying he had also just been… sitting here… imagining Kirk either wearing these or having someone else wear them. Imagining long enough to determine Kirk’s measurements in… that area. It was times like these he was inordinately glad to have a small dick, because it was quickly become interested in the situation, and these tights left little to the imagination.

“I, uh. I prefer to wear them. Usually during sex, but sometimes just. Normally, too.”

If Kirk had been looking at him, we would’ve seen Spock’s lips part. As it was, all he heard was Spock clearing his throat before he asked, “Are you wearing them now?”

Kirk couldn’t help it. He gaped at Spock, looking at him fully for the first time since he snatched the panties out of his grip. It was only now that Kirk noticed the way the Vulcan was gripping the bed like it was the only thing keeping him stable, and the bulge growing in his pants. Kirk gulped. Was this actually happening? Was Spock actually… aroused by the thought of Kirk wearing panties? “Spock?”

“I asked you a question, captain.”

Kirk shivered under his unblinking gaze. He nodded in answer. “Yes, I am.”

This time, he saw Spock’s lips part and the hungry gaze he swept over Jim’s body. “That is… a highly illogical choice for a workout, captain.”

“What can I say?” Jim said, feeling like every nerve in his body was on fire. “They help to relax me.”

Spock’s eyes snapped up to his. Holy shit. It seemed like Spock might… actually be into this. Emboldened by the thought, Kirk took a step closer to him. “Spock, are you, um?” _God!_ Where was his charm when he actually needed it? But that was Spock, wasn’t it? Always robbing him of his act, stripping him down to his bare self.

Spock quirked a brow at him. “Captain?”

Kirk swallowed, licked his lips, not missing the way Spock’s eyes traced the movement. “That is, are you… would you like to see them?”

“Are you referring to the panties you are currently wearing, Jim?”

Kirk’s mouth was entirely dry, so he nodded. “Yes. Those.” 

Spock nodded. “That would be… most gratifying.” His grip on the mattress tightened.

Wordlessly, Jim hooked his thumbs under his red tights and began to push down. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. And then a poisonous thought entered his head. Was Spock going to be weird about him being trans? Of all the things to worry about at this moment, this was the stupidest one to have to think about. For god’s sake, his being trans was the littlest thing about him. It impacted his life of course, but there was so much more to him than that, so many things that he was much more scared for Spock to know besides this. But… he and Spock had never really talked about it. Kirk didn’t hide it, but it also wasn’t usually relevant in his role as starship captain.

Some cultures still harbored hatred of people who did not adhere to what some cultures consider “normative” models of gender and sexuality. Of course, humanity, and many other cultures had gotten to the point where they barely even needed the words to describe them, they were so accepted and celebrated. And Spock had never shown dislike for any of the many alien cultures they had encountered that had an even more diverse range of sex, gender, and sexuality than humans did. But there was still that little, persistent doubt.

“Jim? Is something the matter?”

Kirk hesitated for a moment before blurting, “You know I’m trans right?”

Spock arched a brow. “Yes, Jim. Why do you ask?”

“Well I just. I mean. You’re okay with that? And the fact that I wear panties? It doesn’t… I don’t know, invalidate my gender in your eyes at all?”

Spock stood from the bed and walked towards his captain. “I could answer you by saying that there are an infinite number of ways to express and play with what humans call gender and gender presentation and sexuality, and that all of those are equally valid and beautiful. Or, I could—excuse me, Jim, but what do you prefer your genitals to be called?”

“I, uhh, like to call my clitoris my dick or cock. The other areas... I kinda like calling them my vulva or pussy or cunt. And I like all of them being touched.”

Spock arched a brow, grasping Jim’s shoulders. “Well, then. Or I could simply suck your cock through those lovely lace panties you have on. Is there one option you would prefer over the other?”

Kirk swallowed. _Oh._ “Um. Definitely the second option. Though… I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on the first at a separate date.”

“As the earth saying goes, I’m ‘good for it,’ Jim. Perhaps even on an actual date. Though that is something to be discussed another time.”

Kirk’s heart fluttered and he grinned at Spock. That disappeared quickly as Spock hooked his thumbs under his tights pulled them down, revealing Kirk’s favorite pair of dark green panties. He swallowed a gasp as he was exposed to the air.

With Kirk’s tights only partway down his thighs, Spock clunked his head forward on Kirk’s leg. “Green?” he said, his voice tight.

Kirk swallowed. “Do you… do you not like them? I could change into the white ones if those…”

“Jim,” Spock practically growled, shutting him up. “They are perfect.” He lifted his head up and licked a stripe up the fabric.

Kirk shuddered. “Oh god, Spock. Do that again.”

He did so, his tongue hitting all the right places and lingering on the hard tip of his dick, making Kirk whimper. The lace felt so good, Spock’s tongue warm and inviting.

Lifting his head a bit, Spock bit and teased and kissed along the edge of the fabric. It tugged on Kirk’s pussy in just the right way, leaving him panting and wanting.

“Mmm, please Spock, more. _Please._ ”

Spock moved his hand down to Kirk’s cunt, rubbing it in firm circles. Kirk panted, placing his hands on Spock’s shoulders to steady himself. “Fuuuuck.”

Spock increased his pressure and Kirk was about to whine when Spock himself let out a little gasp. Kirk looked down to find him with his eyes closed and lips parted. It almost looked like he was getting off on this himself, but that wasn’t possible, his hands weren’t anywhere near his own dick and— _oh_. His _hands_. Kirk swallowed. He’d heard about the sensitivity of Vulcan hands before, but never imagined it could make him look like this.

“Y-your hands,” he choked out. “Are you…? Does it feel good?”

“Incredibly good, Jim,” Spock’s voice was slightly shuddery in a way Kirk had never heard before. “Especially knowing my fingers are pressed up against you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kirk said, finally giving up and placing one hand on Spock’s head, lightly gripping at his hair. “Could you get off like this?”

“Affirmative.”

Kirk whined, lifting up one leg and bringing it behind Spock’s back. “Can you… can you put them inside me? I wanna feel you inside me, Spock.”

Spock pressed a kiss to Kirk’s stomach before moving his fingers to the side of his panties. He dipped his fingers in the side of them, pulling them out quickly and lifting them to his lips. His eyelids fluttered shut as he sucked his finger into his mouth and _oh fuck that was hot._ Spock opened his eyes to gaze at Jim, fingers still in his mouth. That fucker knew full well what he was doing. “You taste very good, Jim.”

Kirk let out a whine at that. “Please, oh my god, Spock. Please, fuck me with your fingers, suck my cock as you do it, please please _please_.”

“Mm,” Spock replied. “With pleasure, Captain.”

The use of his title almost sent Kirk off right there, but without Spock’s fingers touching him it wasn’t quite enough. Then Spock’s mouth sealed around his dick, gently licking the head of it through the lace of his panties as his fingers once again dipped between Kirk’s thighs. As Spock’s fingers entered Jim’s pussy, they both moaned in pleasure, Kirk throwing his head back against the wall as Spock’s moan reverberated against his dick. “Oh fuck, fuck,” he whimpered.

Spock started moving his fingers in and out, curling them just the right amount, and Kirk was practically lost to this world. It only took a few thrusts of Spock’s hand and the edge of Spock’s tongue sneaking under the lace to touch his dick directly before Kirk was on the edge, knees weak beneath him.

“Spock, _Spock,_ ” he breathed. “I’m so fucking close, baby, I’m—”

Spock sped up the pace and pressure of his tongue, and then Kirk was coming, seeing more stars than he ever had before. He grasped at Spock’s head as he worked him through it, then collapsed against the wall, pushing Spock’s head and hand away as he slid down it.

It took him a few breaths before he could think straight again, but when he opened his eyes and saw Spock staring at him with such complete adoration and awe and lust, he couldn’t hold himself back from straddling the other man, pushing him back against the edge of the bed. He grabbed Spock’s hand is his and held it up to his mouth, watching Spock’s face the whole time.

“Is this okay?” he asked. Spock nodded, with his mouth parted, staring at his fingers held in front of Kirk’s mouth, seemingly unable to speak. But Kirk didn’t need him to use words right now. Maintaining eye contact with Spock, he brought his fingers into his mouth. Spock’s eyelids fluttered shut, his mouth forming an almost perfect “o.” Small breathy pants came from his mouth until Kirk slipped his tongue in-between his pointer and middle finger, which made Spock buck up his hips and shout a string of Vulcan syllables. Kirk hummed around his fingers as he dropped another hand to Spock’s dick, squeezing it through his pants before raising a questioning eyebrow at Spock, who nodded.

Permission granted, Kirk snuck his hand underneath his pants to grasp his long, firm dick, stroking it firmly, causing more Vulcan to drop from his lover’s lips. While his other hand massaged the base of the hand he was sucking at, he sped up his pace on Spock’s cock, and in another few seconds Spock was coming, arching forward off the bed into Kirk’s body, burying his face into Kirk’s chest as he moaned and panted through it.

Kirk released his fingers with a small pop and withdrew his hand from Spock’s pants. Spock came back to himself slowly, leaning back against the bed once more as his pants turned to measured breaths, gazing at Kirk the whole time.

“Can I kiss you?” Kirk asked, once he seemed to have regained his breath. It seemed a funny thing to ask after what they just did, but there was still so much Kirk didn’t know about what Spock did or did not like. Spock smiled and chuckled, making Kirk’s heart do a little happy dance, before nodding. Kirk leaned in and captured his lips with his own, placing his hands around his cheeks. They kissed for several long moments, cherishing the feeling of their lips against each other.

Pulling back, he and Spock stared at each other for several long moments. There was so much for them to talk about, he didn’t even know where to begin. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when someone knocked at the door. Kirk leapt up, alarmed, before he remembered no one could get in without a key card.

“Are you two coming for dinner?” Bones called from the other side. “Uhura and Scotty are still at the damn play and I want some company.”

Kirk grinned down at Spock, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, Bones,” Kirk said. “We’ll be there in a couple minutes.” He reached out to offer Spock a hand up, and as the two of them stood together, a silent agreement passed between them that everything that needed to be talked through could happen later. For now, they were together and happy, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a content note mostly for trans readers who may want more information about what this fic contains before proceeding. :) 
> 
> So, first off, like I said in the summary, I am trans myself and this work partially reflects my experiences and partially reflects the experiences of other trans people I know. But as we know trans people are *not* a monolith. That means that what I've depicted here will not reflect every trans person's experience and may actually be harmful for some trans folks to read. So here's a little more info so you can know what you're getting into ahead of time:
> 
> In this fic, Jim has had top surgery and loves showing off his new(ish) chest-- I don't have a specific timeline in mind, but I think its been awhile since he had the surgery. He has been taking hormones for several years, so his clitoris has become enlarged, like a tiny penis. He refers to his genitals as a dick and cock. He uses the word clitoris once to specify what area he means. However, he is also comfortable with calling the rest of his genital area his pussy, cunt, or vulva. Throughout the fic, he and Spock use all these words to refer to his genitals. Kirk is also okay with being penetrated, and Spock fingers him in this fic. Spock also tastes his wetness. 
> 
> Spock knows that Kirk is trans from the beginning of the fic, but does not know the state of his transition, so he imagines a number of different genital configurations in his fantasies. Kirk thinks for a short moment that Spock might not be okay with him being trans but Spock is totally 100% fine with it. Like it is not even a thing. 
> 
> I think that is all that really needs to be described? Please know that I am not trying to say that this fic is All trans peoples' experiences because it is obviously not. It is just Jim's experience, in this specific fic. I will probably write more James "Trans" Kirk content in the future and he may have a very different experience. :) 
> 
> In any case, please do let me know if you think I should add anything to the tags or to this content note. Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
